1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sensor apparatus and a method for controlling the sensor apparatus, in particular, to a fingerprint sensor apparatus and a method for controlling the fingerprint sensor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In current market, a touch fingerprint sensor apparatus senses a pressure value applied thereto in a manner of capacitive scheme or mechanical scheme. The touch fingerprint sensor apparatus determines a touch is valid while the pressure value applied to the touch fingerprint sensor apparatus is larger than a predetermined threshold, and an electronic device including the touch fingerprint sensor would execute a corresponding operation. The predetermined threshold is usually set to be constant. However, if the pressure value applied to the touch fingerprint sensor apparatus is not larger than the predetermined threshold, the electronic device would do nothing at all. The constant predetermined threshold would cause needless inconvenience to the user that touches the touch fingerprint sensor apparatus. For example, the electronic device can not execute a specific operation according to a pressure region, or the electronic device may do nothing at all due to a light touch.
Hence, how to provide a fingerprint sensor apparatus that has a good user experience and satisfactory sensing quality without causing needless inconvenience to the user is one of the most important topics in the pertinent field.